


le sexeir komahinas: miss ur sweet ahoge

by orphan_account



Series: le komahinas [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, ahoge, amazing plot, beautiful prose, boiz, hot hot hotness, tru luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel we've all been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le sexeir komahinas: miss ur sweet ahoge

what the fuck, komaed thinkz loudle. he haz not seen he hintart in an week sinse thy mack le sexz. he js extrem loanly witowt his hatnat. "whatever!" he yells to self and runs out of cottij. hwe wil jsut go see hartnor becoz why not!

he runs owt and spritnz 2 hater kottag. he kiks dorr duwn und yels "HINATERS-KUN I AM HEAR TO SEE U" and imedietly a noise is herd

_THKUMPKF!!!_

hertytan is fall off bed in sorprys. "holy poop komaeders what the heck" he yels and kodmarde loox at him cloes and gpases. houtun has hiz hand auf he ahoge

"hinaters-kun is taht ur.... ahoge" kremim akxs in a wispre. hoitar is shokt

"how did u knoe dat komaeders im so" hatenartar begns but he cannit finizh. kadeemoo is crost ruum and grab hiz faise

"shhhhhhh dont speek" he sez wit him eyez clothes. "i ahve a secrit 2 tell u"

"wat is le scercet" hotattoo ask mit lip tremlig. kadumi shoosh him wunts mor

"i find ur ahoge... very apeelin g" kreedo sez sehr quite. horton frouns

"komaeders wuz tht a froot pun waht el heck bro" 

"noO sh be not talk hinaters-kun i hav qwestun for u" kadopo is lukk vary nervis. "ken i maek luv 2 yore ahoge" he swetz bc he is norvas. huttitutti blinx and nod

"of curs u can im lov u rembebmer" hioioio sez wit teerz in he eyes. krabdad tere up now aslo

"yes i rember but it has bean ein whole week! i mizt u" wif htat he leens down 2 hitnota adn kizes him on mowth. "jus shshhhhshshhsh nd let mw take it frum heer ok" hamtaro is like k

kododododododo sloawly remuv his nise tught pantz 2 reveal he had no undrware on. his albino asparagus stikz straight up like der empire steight bildig becuas he is so turnt on bi hooptown ahoge. at de site heartier iz hard as welll. he is soe arouzed dat his luscious lollipop riippps rite thru his pantz. kamommy gasp

"i will herri for u hinaters-kun do knot werry" kramurder sez and imedeatelee bringt his righteous cheese stick to le ahoge and startz 2 thrist

sune both boiz r cumin adn thay shreek eech uthrz naems. manly horseradish is evryware and thw 2 dudez are so tired. komooda taikz a hole gallen of water outt ov his pokect

"holy nuthols komaedersman dats a lot of waetr!" hortmath sez as kapdomo taeks a fukign huge gulp of le wuater

"im a thirsty man" komamde sez

"nd thet iz y i loav u bro" hiphop say happyly wile kissign kreampuff cheeck

"i love u 2 bro" koddammit states wit a mischifish wenk "YES homo" both boiz smyle and r glad they luv each uthir

**Author's Note:**

> They say it is impossible to follow perfection, but here I am.


End file.
